


Faith in a Hobbit

by TimeyWimeyBritishGuy



Series: Just Kiss Already [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Again, Background Relationship, Bilbo saving the day, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy/pseuds/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo manages to talk to Thorin when he and the Company are Locked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith in a Hobbit

Three weeks. Three weeks He had been stuck there, unable to free the dwarves. He tried to come up with something, tried to find a way to get them out of those cells. Bilbo had managed to slip away when they were captured by the Elves, using his Ring to make him unseen. He watched them be taken into the Palace, walking right behind that Blond Elf that threatened Thorin. Which angered him deeply, he had grown to care for Thorin these past days, as well as the Company.

He had walked right behind them as they traversed the winding path, The inside of this palace was beautiful. He almost lost his footing while gazing apon it. He followed the dwarves as they shoved into the prisons, he made sure to keep out of the way as to not be bumped into him. He watched as that blond elf placed Kili into a cell, he couldn’t quite hear what they were saying to each other but as he walked away Kili had smiled after him.

He managed to find his way to where Thorin was, in what seemed to be the Throne room for a king. King Thandruil he would come to learn, and what a displeasing fellow he was. He stood on the edge of the platform, listening to their conversation. It seemed to be going well, until Throin’s anger outburst got him locked up in a cell. Oh Thorin what am I going to do with you, he thought at the time. But never the less he had agreed with him, Thandruil should have helped but he didn’t.

But now he was just by Thorin’s cell, three days later and no closer to helping them escape. He hadn’t revealed himself to them because they was always a guard around, but not this time. He slipped off the ring, feeling a bit woozy as he did so and put it back into his pocket. He moved to look into Thorin’s cell, He was on the makeshift bed staring up at the ceiling. His coat was off, in only his blue tunic and trousers. His boots where on the floor, one on its side as if he had given up on wearing them.

“Thorin!” He whispered and the Dwarves head shot up with a jolt, he smiled so hard Bilbo thought it was going to break his face

“Bilbo!” Thorin breathed, quickly getting up and going to the gate “Are you well? Are you unhurt?” He said with urgency

Bilbo smiled, seeing the light return to Thorin’s eyes “Yes, yes im fine.” He looked around again but saw no one “I’v been trying find away to set you free, but I have had no luck”

He looked down at the lock, annoyed with himself that he couldn’t find a way. He looked back up to see Thorin just smiling.

“I am just glad you are alive, where have you been?” He asked, there was so much concern on the Dwarves face.

“I found a place to hide in one of the horse stable, no one seemed to go near so I was safe” Bilbo said, staying as close to the bars as possible as to not to be seen.

He saw Thorin deflate, a breath leaving him. He looked less worried, but was still grabbing a hold of the bars.

“How long have you been here?”

“Ever since they brought you in” He said as if it was obvious, but then he remembered how nobody could see him.

Bilbo couldn’t stand still, on the look out for guards. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he looked at Thorin.

“Relax Bilbo” Thorin said “I have taken note to when the elves patrol, you have come at the right moment. They shouldn’t be back for another ten minutes.”

Hearing that did let him relax into Thorin’s touch, he had missed being to him

“I am glad you are safe Bilbo, I feared that you were still lost in Mirkwood.”

He remembered that horrible place, the spiders that almost bled him dry and the way the woods themselves were alive with darkness. He wondered why elves of all people would stand to live right next door. His arm felt for Thorin’s that had rested on his shoulder and smiled

“I will get you out of here soon” He said calmly “As soon as I find a way to that is”

“I know you will Master Bagins” Thorin told him “I have faith in you”

That felt better coming from Thorin, he had started to lose hope on this day. He wondered if he would ever at all find a way to free the dwarves, they would never reach the mountain in time for Durins day. But now Bilbo felt like he could, and for some reason Thorin was the cause of that.

It took him a few seconds to realise that Thorin’s forehead was pressed against his, the dwarves hand had moved from his shoulder to his neck. Bringing his head towards the gate, it felt uncomfortable due to the gate, but he relaxed anyway.

“You’re right about Thandruil” Bilbo said as they parted “Cares nothing about any other lands but his own.” He saw Thorin smirk at that, like he was glad Bilbo saw what he saw “I overheard him talking to the elf who oversees the guards, she seemed to care more about other lands than he does. Very passionately I must say” He smiled, out of all the Elves he had seen here he liked her the most. She actually cared, while the king didn’t.

“It’s good to hear some elves have common sense” Thorin snickered and Bilbo laughed to, he hadn’t seen Thorin smile once since he entered this place.

He suddenly heard coming down from the right and cursed to himself, Thorin looked at him like a startled deer, as if not expecting it but also with a hint of pride. “He’s early!” He whispered “I will try to see you again soon, I promise.” He went to leave but Thorin caught his arm, he was about to announce his distress if he didn’t let go.

“Be safe little Hobbit” Thorin said kindly,

Bilbo smiled and nodded and dug out the ring from his Pocket and put it on in front of Thorin, He knew about Bilbo’s ring so he didn’t seem to surprised when he disappeared in front of him. He looked to where the guard was, but it was no guard but the Blond elf he had seen on the first day. He backed away from the cell and saw he stopped in front of Kili’s, he listened in on their conversation just in case he found anything out of use.

He found out nothing of real use except that there was some feast going on upstairs, but that wasn’t really helpful so once he had left he began to look around again and low and behold in the cellar he found over a dozen Barrels, Curious he searched and found a lever. He assumed it must lead somewhere out of the palace and away. Bilbo smiled as an idea formed in his head, one including thirteen dwarves and a feast that would involve a lot alcohol. Now he just had to get them out.

He then ducked behind the barrels as he heard voices, he realised how stupid that was once he remembered he was invisible. He couldn’t quite make out the conversation but he saw one elf place a ring of keys on a hook.

“Keys” Bilbo smiled as he finally, the final part of his plan coming together. He wondered if it was mere luck or Thorin’s faith in him that helped him, He overheard from these elves that there was going to be a lot of wine used at this party tonight. Maybe that was the distraction he needed, now he just had to sit and wait.

Although it went according to plan, mostly. Thorin had held the barrels and managed to get him in with him as they were being chased by orcs, he held onto Thorin for dear life. He didn’t notice the joyful smile that appeared on Thorin’s lips as he looked down to the form clinging to him.


End file.
